Due to competitive international markets, language specific modules are produced that can output information from one language into another language. The language into which the modules are translated may be an end user's native language. This allows the end user to use the module in their native language. Having a module translated correctly in the native language of the end user ensures the end user will correctly receive and understand the various interactive aspects of the module including, for example, prompts by the module, warnings, and user interface information, among others.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.